


The Great Black Dragon

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS READING ANYTHING RELATED TO RAPE, Future Fic, I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR REACTIONS IF YOU DO, I'm quite satisfied with it tbh, Ily bb, Interspecies, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, M/M, No Idea, Oh also, READ THIS HERE BEFORE READING ANYTHING ELSE:, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Shapeshifting, Sort of? - Freeform, Ssk is a dragon that can turn into human in their fantasy, WARNINGS EXIST FOR THIS REASON, What-If, You Have Been Warned, and, and rating is explicit, i put rape/non-con in the archive warnings just in case bt, idk - Freeform, italic is for fantasy and thought, ohhh and, ok now that i got this out of the way, since we discussed similar ideas a lot, this is for Ilana, two types of narration in this, what does it qualify as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>The prince flinched more and more scared now by the evil glare of the man in front of him who had seemed to have maintained his wings, popping up from his shoulder blades. His darkened hands were holding the Prince’s wrists, thin and easily reddened when held tight, like in that moment.</i></p>
<p>“Okay but are we fucking or nah?” Sousuke grumbles, naked and annoyed, with his chin on the palm of his hand, sitting on the bed. “I quit listening to bedtime stories when I was like three.”<br/>Nagisa looks at him, giggling. “Wait! I’m getting to the point,” he replies, kissing his lips."</p>
<p>Nagisa absolutely wanted to try rape-play with Sousuke. He comes up with a weird raunchy fantasy story involving a dragon raping a prince, and well, Sousuke finally gives in to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Black Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilana_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilana_9/gifts).



> Just again, a warning before you read: rape is a theme in this. It's not rape happening between the characters, it's in their fantasy, but still if you think you're going to be upset by it, please refrain from reading and don't come yell at me for having read something with glaring warnings, it's a bit like seeing a flashing sign going "SHARKS SWIM IN HERE" and then act surprised and outraged when you dive and find sharks. Also don't bring feminism and politics into it, it's just fanfiction. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope this is a good representation of rape-play, I don't really know how it is and I'm sorry if it made it sound like it's something it's not. I respect people practicing it, and I absolutely respect people who get off to this kind of fantasy. I was one of them a few years back, after all.

_Once upon a time there was a dragon. The Great Dragon was big, huge, with scales as black as coal, and a malicious spirit. It lived in a big cavern on the other end of the woods, North of the Iwatobi kingdom. It and the King had never had any troubles tolerating each other; humans just wanted it to stay in its cave, and the Dragon only wanted them not to invade its territory._  
_Unfortunately, the Dragon had not made clear which exactly were the limits of it. People just knew not to get North of Iwatobi, and that was it._  
_But one day the Prince of Iwatobi, a boy so beautiful and jolly that whispers in the dark had it that he was a nymph, ventured in the green wood full of life. He was too bored with court life to stay in his residence too long. Besides, he had already visited the woods before. He had slipped through it, collecting wild fruit and looking around the wild vegetation in awe of it._  
_Despite warnings that slithering in the forest would make the Dragon angry, the Prince smiled trotting towards a spot he knew fairly well, where he had seen a small lake that appeared to have been created for the specific purpose of bathing in it, since the trees’ fronds seemed to open right over it just to let the sunlight warm the water up a little. That spot in the woods was beautiful, so green and alive, and it seemed that all leaves were glowing from being hit by the pleasant, warm light of that August sun._  
_Enchanted, the Prince could not help jumping in the body of water, after having shed his clothes and having dropped them on the dry ground._  
_He was swimming placidly, relaxed, enjoying the afternoon sun with his eyes closed._  
_The Dragon had observed him a few times, silently, when at night he had walked in his forest. In any other case he would have attacked the invader, he would have eaten them in one bite and would have burnt all the inhabitants of Iwatobi alive. But the Dragon had kept quiet, waiting for weeks for a moment like this. He had been stunned by the Prince’s beauty, by his pure and innocence candor, and had decided he wanted him for himself. And finally the boy had stepped beyond every boundary: bathing in the dragon’s water source. And he was naked, defenseless. He would never have ran away in time._  
_The Dragon eventually slithered out from the thick forest, his eyes narrow and focused on the blond mop that popped out from the water. When he stepped on a twig, the Prince stood up all of a sudden, surprised, and then started to tremble when he saw the figure of that enormous best staring at him right in the eyes. And then it started gazing at him from head to toe, noticing just how graceful his looks were. At that point, the Prince felt himself flush red in the face, walking backwards in the water, hoping to find a way out._  
_But the Dragon, swiftly, flew in his direction over the water and, in the meanwhile, his scales dissolved, his skin started burning for a second leaving behind black spots on it like it had just escaped a fire. And, transforming, his features became those of a human, big and wide, muscly, with dark hair and eyes with the color of the sea.  
_ _The prince flinched more and more scared now by the evil glare of the man in front of him who had seemed to have maintained his wings, popping up from his shoulder blades. His darkened hands were holding the Prince’s wrists, thin and easily reddened when held tight, like in that moment._

“Okay but are we fucking or nah?” Sousuke grumbles, naked and annoyed, with his chin on the palm of his hand, sitting on the bed. “I quit listening to bedtime stories when I was like three.”  
Nagisa looks at him, giggling. “Wait! I’m getting to the point,” he replies, kissing his lips.  
This situation is his fault, damn, and they’re wasting time. Why did he allow himself to get convinced to play this stupid game anyway? Sousuke would be fine with just getting in Nagisa, fucking him hard, then shower and go to sleep, as tomorrow he’ll have to go work, but as usual there is no way to say ‘ _no_ ’ when Nagisa asks with that chirping, innocent voice, with those eyes that should be illegal - for the power they have to make people spoil him. With that childish attitude of his that really did not fit with the idea he had had for this game. Indeed, it had taken him several pleas and reassurance on his part before Sousuke had finally given in and accepted. Nagisa seemed to sure about it. He was excited by his idea. Honestly, Sousuke would have preferred a traditional roleplay: cop and criminal or nurse and patient or something like that. Anyway, this whole story with the dragon (Sousuke, obviously) and the Prince (Nagisa) is getting too long and complicated for sex.  
“Okay but cut it out with the useless crap, yeah?” Sousuke mutters, frowning.  
Nagisa leans a finger on his lips, and keeps on telling him the beginning of their plot.  
“Where was I? Ah, yes.”  
_«Mister Dragon, I’m sorry,» the Prince had began before the Dragon, now in his human form, could say anything. «I’ll go away immediately… I’m really sorry!»_  
_The Dragon’s eyes laughed, contemptuous and malevolent._  
_«You are sorry, young Prince? It was a mistake? Did you not know that this is_ my _territory,_ my _lake and_ my _forest_?» _He started calmly. «I don’t think so. I have seen you, the other times at night, when you believed you were alone. I saw you steal my fruit, walk under the fronds of my trees, and mock me, thinking I would not know.» He paused, and smirked. «So I will take_ you _, without asking. Fair, is it not?»_  
_«No, I beg you… Mister Dragon, I am but a boy, I did not mean to anger you…»_  
_The Dragon observed him again, wet and trembling in his hands, and hunger darkened his eyes.  
__Without adding anything else, he pushed the young boy with raw force against a tree, provoking a choked, pained moan in the young._

“And this is where we start,” Nagisa chirps excitedly, with a malicious gaze. “C’mon, Sou-chan.”  
Sousuke blinks, only to exhale. He was never cut out to pretend, not like Nagisa. But he does throw one glance in Nagisa’s way, to his naked body, the way light seems to hit him softer than anyone else, evidencing his muscles through a delicate game of shadows. His blond mane seems to form a halo around his halo, a halo that, considering what he wants from Sousuke at the moment, seems to be very little appropriate.  
But finally he nods, and with a hungry gaze he grabs Nagisa by his arm, drags him to the wall and blocks them on top of the other’s head, growling excited. Nagisa’s reaction is surprised only for a moment, but then on his features appears a perfect scared expression, with eyes wide and trembling body. Although maybe, Sousuke thinks, those shivers are not out of fear.  
“Mister Dragon,” Nagisa whispers, feigning tears. “Please…”  
“It’s late to beg, boy. You broke my rules, thus I will break you,” Sousuke mutters, his cheeks turning a bit red with how corny the situation is, and how stupid his line was. But in the end, they are improvising.  
He starts by biting Nagisa’s neck, lightly, pressing the thin wrists against the wall with only one hand, and lowering the other to feel his body. He stops on his side and clenches his fingers around it, aggressive.  
Nagisa whines, his face pink, and bites his lip when the bigger body presses against his with a really possessive, if not violent, kiss; the hand on his hip shifts to grab a buttock and massage it. He sneers, inhaling a scent on Nagisa’s neck.  
“I can barely wait to consume you and eat you up, Your Majesty,” he says mocking the smaller Prince, and then grabs his neck tightening his fingers not around the younger’s windpipe but pressing on the sides in order to slow down his furious blood. He read about this. Maybe Nagisa will like it. The latter closes his eyes, his head immediately feeling lighter, and he groans again visibly excited.  
“Mister D-Dragon, so you really want to eat me?” He whispers, only to look up at the other with equally hungry eyes.  
“Yes but first I will own you. Whether you want it or not,” Sousuke replies, with a small twitch of disgust on his face at his own words, but he proceeds anyway on pulling Nagisa on the bed again, forces him to lie down and crawls closer, only to whisper in his ear with a voice as evil as he can produce. “I want to see you twist and beg, little boy. And I want to see you cry when I will deny you.”  
Nagisa sighs, then shakes his head feigning sobs.  
“Mister Dragon…” He prays. Sousuke pretends to ignore it, keeping him pressed down on the bed with one hand. With the other, he reaches for the bottle of lube ready on the bedside table, together with a rubber. Doing so does ruin the atmosphere a little, but Nagisa keeps staring at him with an almost comically terrified air, and clenches his teeth when finally one of Sousuke’s coated fingers penetrates him, immediately beginning to curve inside of him, without any mercy and torturing him with pleasure waves.  
“Ah, little Prince… you should have thought about it, before being so charming and stupid. After all, it’s true what they say about blonds, huh?” Sousuke mocks him, with his fingers fucking him fast until Nagisa is writhing under him and sobbing. That sight is indeed very pleasing and exciting.  
“Beg, little Prince.” he adds, growling, and removing his fingers from the smaller’s hole.  
“Ah, Sou-ch— I mean. Mister Dragon…”  
Sousuke almost bursts laughing but goes to bite the other’s neck strong enough to hurt. Nagisa whines, his legs tying around Sousuke’s waist, and shakes his head. “Mister Dragon, please, I beg you, I’m sorry…”  
Sousuke almost starts laughing at those words. He looks down at his boyfriend, and then starts pushing inside of him with raw power and grunts, in exchange of Nagisa’s wheeze and moan, with a couple of tears prickling at his eyes. His smirk fades a little as he notices that, but Nagisa looks up at him and nods to keep him going. Sousuke then starts moving fast and hard inside that hot and humid body, his head spinning as he slips past the rings of muscles massaging his sex, contracting around him and pushing him out, but also making it feel better when he shoves through. He looks down at his bite’s mark on Nagisa’s neck, and growls again, a sound that starts by rolling up his throat, and then hiss between his clenched teeth.  
Nagisa’s hands slip from Sousuke’s hold and they start pushing at his chest, not too much honestly, while their owner whines meekly and bites down on his teeth, the perfect image of doubt and excitement. When Sousuke grabs them again, he blocks them onto Nagisa’s chest and forces him to turn on his soft belly, only to bend over on him as he attempts to get up.  
“You’re mine,” Sousuke hisses, guiding his sex again into Nagisa’s slit. “You’re mine now, you gave yourself to me, and nobody will help you.” 

_The Prince shook violently when the Dragon, as big and powerful as he was, left no way out to the small, shaking, terrified Prince. As he made his way inside him, he listened with growing pleasure to the shrieks and whines of the small human, while mounting him as the beast he was inside even though, for this act, his shape had shifted to one that looked more human and with more human proportions. His wings were curved half-open, black as his soul was, his eyes flaming with lust and rage as he pierced into the boy violently, pleasure and giggles both growing together with the Prince’s begging little voice and his whines, pleas and tears shaking in the fresh air of the woods._  
Nagisa shakes just slightly, when Sousuke enters him powerful, almost violent, his voice vibrating when he begins grunting and fucking his boyfriend without his usual gentleness. Nagisa feels it all, every inch, every movement inside of him. He feels his body being sunk into, Sousuke’s animality that shakes through his voice and thrusts, and then smiles to himself with pleasure growing, pooling, making his head spin.  
And then he turns it to look behind him, and everything becomes wrong.  
The expression on Sousuke’s face is wrong, all contracted and with a sinister smirk that has nothing to do with his usual smile when they make love. His sounds are _wrong_ , throaty, scary compared to the usual grunts Nagisa hears every other time. And now his hips snap too hard, his movements become erratic and the effort makes Sousuke’s face twist through small drops of sweat.  
Nagisa turns scared, his heart clenches, and the tears he had hanging on the corners of his eyes finally flow.  
“Stop,” Nagisa squeaks shaking, with his heart slamming too hard and all his muscles tensing and provoking more pain.  
“No, P-Prince, you are too… delicious,” Sousuke hums, his voice raw with pleasure and the effort while his hips move faster and faster as they lead him towards the orgasm.  
“Ah… no… I mean, Ha… Haru! Haru-chan!” Nagisa yells, finally having remembered their safeword, which Sousuke came up with.  
He doesn’t even hear it at first, too caught up with the pleasure having pooled up into him, ready to burst; but then the words finally reach him, and he blinks forcing himself to stop moving, going back harshly to being Sousuke, and dissipating the fantasy.  
“Nagisa? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He asks, worried. Nagisa shakes a little, and that troubles him. He slides out his body with a sigh, and sits next to him.  
“Hey… I’m sorry, Nagisa,” he adds, kissing his sweaty blond hair. _I told you it wasn’t a good idea_ , he thinks, but he does not say it, not now. “I would never do that to you for real,” he continues, tucking a strand of light hair away from Nagisa’s round face.  
Nagisa looks up at him and sniffles nodding, glad to see Sousuke’s usual gentleness on his face not, and then hugs him.  
“Sorry, it’s just… for a moment it seemed real to me,” he replies, already comforted by the strong hands wrapping him up.  
“It’s okay,” the other replies carefully, petting his back. “Do you want us to do something else? Dunno, watch a movie?”  
“No, I want to come,” Nagisa whines, stubborn, and shakes his head, with strands of his hair flopping around and spreading tiny drops of sweat around. They really need a shower, both of them.  
Sousuke caresses his side and finally nods, pulls Nagisa to settle on his lap and finally nods, grabbing both their still throbbing erections and beginning to slide his hand around both of them, quietly.  
Nagisa still sobs, but then his breath dies in his throat, and a choked out moan of pleasure flows out of it instead, his fingers lifting up to tangle through Sousuke’s short hair. The latter kisses his neck, his cheek, leads him to lie down and keeps masturbating them as he holds them tight together and slides his fingers around their sexes’ heads, particularly careful to tease the crowns hidden underneath a layer of skin. As he does this, he kisses Nagisa’s neck and cheek as if apologizing, through messy pants and groans.  
When Nagisa comes in his hand with a high-pitched moan and his body tensing up then shaking, Sousuke looks up at him with his hand now rushing up and down his own flesh only.  
“You okay?” He asks, through hasty breaths.  
“I’m okay now, yeah,” Nagisa replies lazily, and strokes the other’s cheek gently with a smile. And then Sousuke comes as well, on the sheets as well, with a loud, shaky moan as his hips stutter, still for a few seconds and then relax.  
He flops down next to Nagisa, and they both lie there panting. Sousuke, en passant, thinks they should change the sheets again now, they are not going to sleep on these. And they should get a shower too… but then he giggles, his arm rolling and then cradling lazy Nagisa on his chest.  
“If Nanase knew he’s our safeword ‘cause he makes us soft…” he comments, smirking.  
Nagisa laughs, but then glares up at him, disapproving.  
“He doesn’t make _me_ soft, you’re the mean one,” he replies with a pout, and then pulls his tongue out.  
Sousuke frowns, and then goes on his four on top of him again, with an amused roar now: “oh yeah?” before attacking his neck and setting off a trail of light and childish giggles that fill the room up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to make it clear that in this Nagisa hasn't been raped in the past and doesn't have rape-related trauma, he was just an idiot trying something new and didn't expect to get scared doing it. I love him so much but ugh as Ilana always says this boy has no concept of danger XD  
> Anyway, I hope you like it friend! <3 It's all for you and I tried to make it as dark as possible while still keeping the mood light, because honestly at this point in my life I just _cannot_ make something too angsty and I don't want Sousuke to be a villain (sorry but I love him too much *cries*)  
>  Also, this is a rewrite. I've never been more frustrated at losing a fic and having to rewrite it back from the start, EVER. But finally it's done after wasting a whole day being frustrated because of it and thank you Ilana for sending me all the raunchy ideas to get me back in the mood XD <3333 I loved this idea too much to give up on it and OH MAN. I COMPLETED SOMETHING I STARTED DESPITE LOSING ALL OF IT. THIS BASICALLY NEVER HAPPENS. \\(*T▽T*)/ bless u. <3  
> (And also I had to shove a few nods to various works here and there, although it will surely look bad for those works orz but like, I had to reference the Great Red Dragon from Red Dragon - Hannibal. Ahhhh)


End file.
